1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus that ejects liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
As liquid droplet ejection apparatus, inkjet recording apparatus are known which conduct printing on paper by causing the paper to be attracted to an endless conveyor belt, conveying the paper to the underside of inkjet recording heads, and ejecting ink droplets onto the paper from the inkjet recording heads.
The endless conveyor belt is stretched around a drive roll and a driven roll, and is circulated and driven (rotates) as a result of the drive roll being caused to rotate.
In the inkjet recording apparatus, the conveyor belt is driven by the drive roll. Thus, when the drive roll becomes eccentric due to manufacturing condition or the like, variations may arise in the conveyance speed of the conveyor belt. Accordingly, the conveyance speed of the conveyor belt may vary at the time the ink droplets are ejected. For this reason, shifts in the positions of the ink droplets landing on the recording medium can arise. The quality of the image to be formed on the recording medium changes due to the affects of these positional shifts of the ink droplets.
Moreover, because the way in which variations in the speed of the conveyor belt at the time the ink droplets are ejected arise differs per page of the recording medium, shifts in the landing positions of the ink droplets become varied per page, and image quality variations arise between the pages of the recording medium. Further, such variations in image quality that arise between the pages become more pronounced the faster the conveyance speed is.